comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-11-25 - Damian's Daughter or NOT!
This, was an emergency. Not a panic OMG, Cheshire is out of jail emergency! But more like a...I want to BEAT them emergency! Checkmate called in a favor that Roy owed them, and Rose was out with her foster parents. This left Roy with the Titans, and guess who was around? So suddenly, Red Robin looks up from whatever she is doing for a moment and ends up with arms filled with an un-costumed Lian and an overnight bag, "Got a favor to ask," Roy rambles. "Rose is on vacation with her foster parents, I need someone to watch Lian for two days, Checkmate called in a favor." He's talking fast, "I think Dick might be home tomorrow, off work I mean, so you can drop Lian in Bludhavean tomorrow, I just...pleaaase! There is no way I am leaving her alone, and considering how many times I call Checkmate and now S.H.I.E.L.D. for favors, I gotta go." Puppy dog eye attack! Lian reaches out from Carrie's arm to pat her Daddy's head, "I'll take good care of Red Robin," Lian promises. Yep, Red Robin just got volenteered. And that is how Lian gets a ride in the Batplane! Which she finds awesome and adds in squealing and questions, and asks if she can fly, Kara lets her fly the Titans Jet, but we can't tell Daddy! And that is how we end up here, in the Wayne Manor, with Lian staring at Damian, and Damian staring at Lian. AWKWARD! Damian glances down at Lian and looks over a Carrie, clearly un-amused. "Well unless there has been more time traveling I'm sure this isn't your daughter, so, who's is it?" he asks Carrie crossing his arms over his chest. Damian has generally been in a good mood around Carrie, but children have a way of bringing out the worst in the youngest Wayne. Elsewere, Batman has a heart attack. Lian looks up at Carrie with wide eyes, "I thought you were going to be my big sis? But I guess being my mommy wouldn't be bad," she says thoughtfully. "I keep asking Supergirl, but she says she can't be, and Daddy won't talk about it, he gets really, really quiet; so I had to stop asking, cause I didn't want Daddy to look sad." It really doesn't help she is wearing a Super Family t-shirt right now with jeans. She also has Carrie's slingshot ticking out of one back pocket. The six year old is adorable! She has an Asian look to her, with bright and attentive eyes, and carries a Bat backpack on her back to boot. Carrie had changed out of her Red Robin outfit warning Lian that it's a secret identity just like Roys and has to be kept shush outside of her, her dad, and those in the house. She'd led the way upstairs then intending to introduce her to Alfred and get Dick's phone number to call him and let him know he's on emergency babysitting duty with the rest of them. Then she runs into Damian and just ends up blushing rather hard. She would NEVER hear the end of getting stuck babysitting from him, she knew... And then Lian speaks causing her to look rather conflicted. "Uh. It. No. Not your mommy, Lian, sorry," she adds with a quiet clearing of her throat though she does pat Lian on the head while looking at Damian. Time Travel? Wait... Carrie's gaze flits from Lian to Damian, and back again before she clears her throat and looks at Damian. "Yeeeah speaking of time travel...." Her free hand lifts to just point at Lian, then at Damian, with an eyebrow raised as she silent insinuates. "She doesn't bear a resemblance to ME." Damian's eyes shoot over at Carrie then down to Lian. "What?" he asks staggering back a step. Eyeing the adorable little child with something like abject horror. "With who?" he asks eyeing the Super family shirt and craning his neck to confirm she is wearing a batman back pack. Well at the very least, Damian likely better understands what Bruce has been going through. Lian's mind is turning, she's thinking really hard actually! Damian's comment about maybe being Carrie's daughter but not, and Carrie saying she doesn't look like her, but really looks intensely at Damian. Her brow knots at Damian's response. "My real mommy is a very, very bad girl. I don't see her anymore. She does terrible things. And though she loves me, I don't feel safe with her, and she hurts my family and those I love. So I'm kinda glad I don't see her anymore. I know I kinda want a new mommy, but I'm O.K. with just Daddy and me. We are partners, and I'm going to grow up to be a superhero too. And we are going to beat up bad guys and put them in the hospital together!" This is likely not helping Damian's misunderstanding AT ALL. Carrie doesn't have to say anything it seems as Lian explains. Her mouth opens to speak, and she just ... shrugs instead. Smiling faintly she clears her throat. "So I was thikning some snacks might be in order. Alfred makes some amazing cookies I think you'l like, Lian," she offers before reaching down to lightly take hold of the backpack. "We'll get you set up in a guest room in a bit, okay?" Her attention turns back to Damian offering him a sheepish smile. "You okay, Damian?" Damian looks anything but okay. Everything Lian said makes sense. Though the bad woman part, he can't quite figure who that would be. Probably not Kara, unless his father's views have become generally accepted in the future. He takes another step back and looks over at Carrie "Who's child is this?" "Yay! I get to stay! Is Uncle Dick visiting too?" And it only gets worse, yes it does. "And I love cookies!" But Lian's eyes then get really wide at Damian, "You don't know?! It's a secret!" Lian sounds happy and excited about that as Carrie takes her backpack. "Can we play Bat pony later? I get to be Batman Pony though! You can be Robin pony," she looks up at Carrie. Carrie walks toward the kitchen table and sets the backpack down on the back of a chair only to turn to the fridge. A jug of milk is taken out and she turns to grab some glasses heading back to set them on the table. "Sure, we can do that Lian. Of course we do have real 'ponies' you know. If you want to see them later," she adds with a grin of amusement as she mentions the horses in the stable. Damian's continued questions earn a tip of her head toward him and she clears her throat. "Apparently her mother was an assassin of some sort, and her father... is about ten years older than you are now." Damian visibly twitches at the mention of Bat pony and Robin pony. Though if that's due to the sugar shock from the cuteness or because it further confirms the whole Damian has a kid thing, it's hard to say. He steps aside and lets them pass, following them to the kitchen. When Carrie goes for milk he checks to see if there's beer or something. Not that he could get in more trouble than he is now, Father will have a heart attack. "So who is her mother?" he asks, still not talking to Lian directly. That would mean she's real. Carrie glances at Damian when he goes to root around in the fridge. The likelihood of finding beer in this house was slim to none though--Maybe scotch upstairs in the study, untouched, but not beer. Her hand falls lightly on his shoulder giving a squeeze as she passes to set the milk down. Sinking down to her knees next to Lian's chair she wraps her arms around the girl pulling her into a hug without a word. "It's okay, sweetie. Sometimes people are bad. That doesn't mean she doesn't care about you. Still, I'm happy you're here with us and we'll call Uncle Dick and have him come visit when he's back in town, okay? And of course you can see the horses--I'll take you riding on them, too." Damian's search does come up empty. "tt" he says about the situation in general as he turns and looks at Lian and Carrie together. The gears begin to turn, and then he snorts. "She's /his/ daughter, isn't she?" he says when it fits. After all Carrie is being a bit casual about this whole thing and if it's not his daughter from the future then there's only one woman who's killed hundreds of thousands. "Harper. And her mother is Cheshire." He scowls over at Carrie arms crossed over his chest. "Not. Funny." Though if he was really mad he'd be storming out of the room or breaking things right now. Lian relaxes a bit at Carrie's words, "I know," she says though, not seeming to want to talk about it anymore. But she then looks up at Damian, "Do you know Daddy?" She then beams a smile, "Isn't Daddy amazing?! I like Batman too, he's very nice. He came and got me with Daddy when I was kidnapped. He has very nice hugs," Batman does. Which might break Damian's head a little bit, though maybe not Carrie's. "And I like his eyes, they made me feel safe. And he took me straight to Daddy. Daddy was stepping away from someone's body, I think it was a bad guy. But I was very happy to see him!" She doesn't mention that her Mother was there. "Daddy always comes for me, no matter what! Cause that's what Daddies do best! And it's how I know Daddy loves me best of all!" Lian then asks, "Can I have milk with my cookies? What type of cookies, then can we go see the ponies? And is Mr. Grumpy coming with us? He's kinda short for a boy. Does he know Batman?" These questions are all thrown at poor Carrie. She likely gets her talking abilities from her Father. "I wanna give Batman a hug, can I see him later? I miss him. I dressed up as Batman last Halloween, and the Halloween before that too!" The girl isn't afraid of Batman at all, idolizes him even. Carrie looks over to Damian offering him a smile in return as things finally click into place. "He had an emergency and had to go out of the country on a mission. His usual babysitter was indisposed. It's just for a couple of days, or until Dick's free to help out. Besides," she adds giving Lian a beaming bright grin. "It'll be good to have another girl around the house for awhile." So saying she lets her hand run over Lian's hair with a simple nod. "Of course you can have milk with them. Is there any other way to eat cookies?" Winking a single time she stands again and then pours a glass of milk. "Chocolate chip currently from what I see. You want some too Damian?" Yep Damian's brain is broken. He looks over at Lian with a raised eyebrow. "You /hugged/ Batman, and he hugged you back?" he shakes his head as he listens to the rest. He moves to a chair and hops up on around the time it's pointed out he's short. He looks over. "I am tall enough," he says before looking back to Carrie and nodding. "Yes, after these last few minutes, I would like some cookies." He glances over at Lian again but still keeps talking to Carrie. "A few days? tt. Never thought I'd want to see Dick back here sooner." "The Boss does give good hugs," Carrie has to admit with a grin cast toward Damian only to shrug. "When I was younger..." Ah, but let's not go there. The Bruce she knew was different than this one. Older. More mature? Perhaps simply not caring so much about his 'image' in those days. For a moment a haunted look flits over her own face recalling her past--something she typicaly avoided. Cookies were the distraction so she goes to grab the plate along with a few smaller plates to set out neatly at the table more out of habit than trying to please Alfred's sense of manners. A cookie is placed on each plate, the main plate set in the center of the table, and glasses of milk are slid over as well. Then she sinks down to sit in her chair as well leaning her elbows on the table. "I guess I should make proper introductions here. Damian, you're right, this is Lian Harper. And Lian this is Damian... Or Batwing." he leans down to mock-whisper, "He's Batman's son so be nice." "Yes, he even carried me," Lian brags to Damian. "We are friends!" Her and Batman. She then gets really wide eyes, "Batman has a son too! Wooooow! You are really lucky Damian to have a daddy like Batman!" Least she seems impressed by Damian's linage if not by Damian himself. "Batwing...," she seems to think about that, "I LIKE IT! I'm going to make a Batwing pony now!" THUMP! That was likely Damian's brain cells dying. Lian then reaches for a cookie when it is put down and bites into it. She mmmmms, "Wow, so gooooood!" She is then gobbling it up and soon drinking some of the milk before she goes back to licking her fingers. Damian's last brain cell dies a pianful death and he twitches. "Batwing pony?" he asks looking to Carrie for some help here. Then, he takes his cookie and takes a bite, a swallow of milk follows. "As for my Father, he is alright," he concedes. "You ought to see her bedroom. It's decorated with every one of her favorite heroes," Carrie offers helpfully without mentioning that it was also .. pink. Very pink. Hugely pink. Carrie smiles at the pair glancing between them at the table with a sigh. "Going to have to break it to the Boss about our current guest though. And figure out a guest room." Wrinkling her nose a moment she looks between them again. "I should go find Alfred and work that out real quick. Think you two can behave for awhile? You could show her your cat, Damian." "You got a kitty?! You are really, really lucky!" Lian pouts, looking a little jealous now. "Batman, ponies, and kitty. And you even got a big sis, or mommy, or whatever Carrie is." Awwww! But she then does remember, "I'll look after Damian, and make sure we don't get into too much trouble. And if we do, I'll make sure it's good trouble!" Damian snorts. "Carrie is not my Mommy," a pause. "Mother," he corrects himself. Then he shoots a betrayed look over at Carrie. "I can talk to Alfred, this is more you're thing. You promised to show her the horses after all." Horses trump cats right?" "I wanna see the kitty! I know Carrie show me the ponies later and teach me to ride, but you, I'm not so sure of. You might disappear." And Lian's dark eyes narrow at Damian suspiciously. "You are strange." Carrie pushes the chair back as she stands only for the mommy part to be said. A rather conflicted look flits across her face at that only to look between the pair stricken. Damian's own betrayed look earns a tired look from her. She'd just spent several hours in a plane with Lian after all. For a moment her eyes shut, and then she sinks back down into the chair giving a nod. "Okay, you want to go explain to Alfred and your father about Lian..." Damian frowns and for once, takes pity on someone. Of course it's Carrie and Bruce isn't around to see it, but it happens. He registers the tired look and frowns a little before saying "It's okay, talk to Alfred and Father. I will watch Roy's daughter." He pushes off his chair and moves to stand beside Lian's chair. "C'mon, let's go see if we can find Little Wing, she's probably escaped my room again." Like owner, like cat. "Also, I'm not strange." Lian, being the way she is, gets down from the chair and prompt goes to reach for Damian's hand. "Are so," she says stubbornly, "But that's not always bad you know," she says perhaps unusually wisely. "Heroes are cool, and they aren't normal. If you grow up to be like Batman, you would be really cool." Damian pulls back his hand when it's reached for. "What are you doing?" he asks her before he adds to the rest of what the girl says. "The usage of strange implies a problem, I am simply different, better, then most people. Also, when I grow up I will be better than Batman." Then finding himself having agreed to take care of the kid beside him he asks "So, what do you do?" "You are like Uncle Green Arrow, egoism." Lian means egotistical, or rather big ego, but she got the word wrong. She glances back at the cookies and sighs, well, kitty wins out over cookies, though they were REALLY good. As for what she is doing, she looks confused, "I'm going with you to find your kitty," not realizing that Damian means holding his hand. "I think you mean egotistical," Damian says shaking his hand free of Lian's grip and moving back to the table to get the cookies. If she thinks they're just for her she's very wrong. "Anyhow I'm not. I am genetically perfect, with training, I will be better than he is, smarter faster, stronger," he says matter-of-factly before leading the way to the room and his cat. "Hey!" Lian is scarpering to raid another cookie and bite it as she then listens to you. She rolls her eyes, "That's not a better hero. You are strange, you don't even know what a hero is. Even the kids at school know what a hero is, but you don't." Another bite of cookie and Lian starts to head for the swinging kitchen door. She's ready to hunt down that kitty. "I never said I was a hero," Damian says as he follows here out the door. "My room is up stairs, end of the hall on the right," he says since Lian is charging ahead on the kitty hunt. "Her name is Little Wing," he explains as he moves along behind her shaking his head. "Then you can't be Batman, ever, cause only a hero can be the real Batman." More cookie is eaten. Lian practically dances about as she moves, and she jumps up the stairs like it is a game. Likely not the safest thing for her to be doing. "Wheeee, lots of stairs! Why is she named Little Wing?" Kids, easily distracted. "tt. I could be Batman I would be as good if not better at fighting crime, but, I don't want to be Batman," Damian explains as he gets up the stairs and he nods in the direction of his room. "She's called Little Wing because that's something my mother called me when I was little," he explains. Once they reach his room he shoulders the door open, it was slightly ajar, which means Little Wing could be anywhere. The room is clean, neat, and barren "Try not to make a mess," he warns Lian. "Na-huh. Cause Batman is a hero, if you aren't a hero, you aren't Batman." Child logic, but not very disputable either. "My momma called me nice things to, but she's bad and evil, and I don't like her anymore, cause she always hurts my other family." Lian looks really upset in that moment, angry and hurt. "I don't wanna see her ever again." She does have a lot of anger built in her toward her Mother. Lain mmms, distracted agian, but least the cookie is gone and she licks her fingers clean of the melted chocolate from the chocolate chips. Her eyes look about, "Wow, it's really clean. Is this really your room? Are you pranking me?" Lian has never seen a bedroom this clean before, ever. "Hm, yes I can imagine Cheshire has done a lot to your other family, she has a reputation," Damian says before he enters the room and nods. "Even my mother respects her work, even as she hates her." Damian sets down the cookies on his immaculate desk and moves around the room looking for Little Wing. "Yes it's really my-" "Ow!" Damian finds Little Wing in his closet, or more like she finds him. The little white cat drops on him from above and digs her claws into his back. "Dumb little..." he grumbles trying to reach the cat digging into his back. "Help get her off me!" he calls to Lian. Lian is giggling and laughing. But she also does go to help, "Don't worry, I'm a hero, I'll save you!" Yes, she's making this into a role play game. But Damian just went up in her book cause he's 'playing' with her. She pauses right before grabbing the cat and worries, "Umm....," she then goes to try and wrap her fingers about the cat's tummy and pull her up and off of Damian, trying not to squeeze the cat. She's young, but she's also six and not so little that she doesn't know her own strength. "It's alright kitty, he's not a bad guy, just a boy." When grabbed Little Wing relaxes a little peering back at Lian with yellow eyes. "Mew," she says before letting go of one playmate and moving on to the next. Damian turns and sniffs at the cat and girl both. "So this is Little Wing," he says before he moves to the desk for a cookie. Lian's eyes get really wide, "She's so soft," she sounds awed. She then awkwardly tries to cuddle the kitty. "You were just playing. You like playing superhero too?" Her voice is soft and more child-like then it was earlier, and she sounds happy. Yes, Little Wing just obtained a minion. Little Wing squirms and claws out of Lian's grip if she can, and then climbs her until she is resting on Lian's shoulder, once there she perches like pirate's parrot, claiming her new minion for the whole world to see. Damian watches from his desk chewing on a cookie "I guess you don't have a cat?" he asks. There is a squeaks, a semi-quiet squeal, and then laughter. "Her claws hurt," but Lian isn't really complaining. She looks proud at having the kitten on her shoulder and reaches up a hand to pet beneath her chin. "I don't. I want a pony, but daddy keeps saying no, we don't have a place for one. But now that we don't live at Titans Tower, maybe I can get a kitty. I'll take care of her and feed her." She looks so wistful. "I'd be a good mommy." "They do?" Damian asks. He has a very different idea of what constitutes pain after all. Then he nods. "We have horses too, but Carrie will show you those, my favorite is the Arabian, Dark Star," he explains as he grabs a cookie and moves over to sit down on the floor by Lian. "Come down here and put her on the floor so you can play with her," he says. "And maybe you could, they're not that hard to take care of, even you could do it," he's not being mean, he's just casually insensitive. "Actually, when Carrie has had her nap, maybe we could get you kitten of your own. Would you like that?" he asks smiling faintly. This will teach Roy for inflicting his spawn on them. "Course I can! I can even fly a plane! Supergirl taught me." Well, she can kinda fly one. Lian moves toward where Damian points and very carefully tries to seat herself without upending the kitten, but it doesn't work out so well. She's a lot clumsier than Damian. Lian's eyes widen at that, "Really?! But what if daddy says no? Could I keep her here and visit?" Uh-oh, that might backlash. "It's alright, we'll tell him that Batman gave it to you," Damian says still smiling. "He's not going to say no to Batman is he?" he asks. Lian seems to consider that, "I don't know. Daddy can be really stubborn. But maybe Carrie can convince him. Daddy likes her, and she even went to have cake and ice cream with me and daddy and go to the park for my birthday. She's really fun, even though she don't fly." Lian helps the stumbling kitten get to the floor from her awkward sitting, and tries to pet her. Damian frowns at the mention of Carrie and Roy. "I can talk to him," he suggests instead. "I'm a lot more stubborn than Carrie." Well not really. Little Wing tumbles a bit when she gets down on the floor. She's still getting used to her legs but then she rolls over on her back and mews up at Lian. The classic trap, try and pet her belly, she dares you. "But you are a boy. Daddy likes girls." Child logic again, but difficult to argue with. She knows her Father. Lian smiles and does stupidly reach for that belly to lightly pet. "Pretty kitty." Hey, she might be one of those kitties that like that! Little Wing does like it, but still, POUNCE. Lian gets all four paws and a playful nip on the hand for her bravery. Damian snorts, he saw that coming. Not at all because he fell for it too, nope! "Fine, then no cat I guess," he says abandoning the plan with a sigh. "You would have been a great mommy though," he adds. Yeah, Damian is mean. There is a squeal, and then Lian realized...that didn't really hurt, so...she goes to do it again. She mmms, "I'll ask Carrie." She then smiles brightly at Damian, "Thank you. You aren't bad, for a boy." Awwww, she thinks Damian is being nice! Damian face palms. The kid had a one track mind. He shrugs "Sure, we can talk to Carrie about it," frown. "Like you said, your Dad likes girls," this was a less fun plan than he'd envisioned. He shoots a look over at Lian as Little Wing tries to devour the girl's hand with little kitten teeth. "tt," he says about the compliment and eats the second cookie quietly. "So you're going to be a hero when you grow up?" he asks, making conversation. "Yes! Supergirl even said I could be her sidekick. And I'm going to shoot arrows, and use the sling, and I'm going to learn how to fly!" Lian is stubborn on that learning how to fly no matter how many people tell her no. "Supergirl is awesome, she's my best friend. I like it when she babysits me, cause she lets me do all sorts of fun stuff." Yep, Lian talks about Kara a whoooole lot, drives her Father nuts too. "Carrie is fun too though, she shot arrows and did tricks with my daddy in the park for my birthday. And she even tucked me in and gave me her slingshot. She showed me how to use it," Lian says. "She has red hair like daddy too, and I think it's pretty. And I got to fly in the Bat Plane! That was really fun! I can't wait till I'm older, that way Daddy will let me go out and beat up bad guys and put 'em in the hospital." Lian is giggling when she pets the kitten and gets play bitten. After a bit though, she moves to reach for Damian's hand to try and get him to join in the game. Damian snorts. "Fly? Perhaps with a plane or a jet-pack," he says. "But you're human, humans don't fly," really what are the Titan's teaching her! "Anyhow, yes Kara and Carrie are nice, they're my friends too. Though Father doesn't like Kara much. I assume your Father doesn't share that opinion?" he asks then nods. "Good of him to let you do that, he doesn't want a 'normal life' for you?" he asks before reaching over to scratch Little Wing's side only to get clawed for his trouble. He moves his hand back frowning at the creature. Lian nods, "Daddy likes her, she babysits me sometimes too. But he keeps saying no to her being my mommy." And the girl pouts at that. "I stopped asking. And tell Batman that Supergirl is nice, so he should be nice to her too, just like me." Lian mmms with some confusion though at the mention of a normal life, "What's a normal life? He says he knows he can't stop me from being a hero, so he's just going to make sure I know everything before I go out and fight bad guys." Lian then gently scolds the kitten, "Be nice to Damian. He says I'll be a good mommy, and he's playing with us." Awwww, Lian's defending Damian! Damian shakes his head. "Trust me I've tried that," he says about talking to Batman about Kara. "Anyhow, she has a boyfriend, that's probably why she can't be your mommy. Anyhow, for an idiot, your father seems to have a good view of how to raise you, mine wants me to live out what he missed by becoming Batman," he says and reaches out to rub Little Wing's fur. "Maybe I should run off and join the Titans," he muses idly. "Oh wait, no, Tim, nevermind." "What? Supergirl has a boyfriend?!" And Lian's face scrunches up as she tries not to cry. "Oh," she says very, very quietly. She sniffers and raises a hand to rub at her eyes, trying to pretend she's not about to cry at all her hopes being shot down that Supergirl can be her mommy. She's trying to keep a brave face though. "I...I like the Titans, they are my family." She's really trying to carry on the conversation, like nothing is wrong. Damian and Lian are sitting on the floor with Little Wing. Damian looks over at Lian when she's fighting back the tears. Ugh. It's crying. Damian makes a face at Lian's distress and then awkwardly pats Lian's shoulder. "Yes, she does, he's in Japan or something. However I have looked him up online, he is not very impressive. Maybe there is hope?" he asks more uncertain than comforting. He was trained to murder not comfort. He strokes Little Wing's fur gently then lifts her off the floor and puts her in Lian's lap. There let the cat handle it. Lian hiccups a bit, and nods awkwardly at the pat. But then the cat in is her lap and she gets a shaky smile, "My Daddy is awesome." But she doesn't sound too hopeful, she was wondering why her Daddy was always hiding from Supergirl, maybe cause she got a boyfriend. She pets the white kitten, "Nice kitty. Your owner's not so bad for a boy at all I guess, even if he doesn't know what a hero is." Awwwww, Damian is growing on her. Oh no! Next she will be asking him to play My Little Ponies! This! Again! Damian sits back and looks over at Lian. "And what's hero?" he asks. "Since everyone seems to know the answer except me." Lian finishes wiping her eyes. "A hero is someone great and amazing! They really care a lot about people, and help others, and save kittens from trees! They also beat up bad guys and punish them for doing wrong. And they are looked up to by kids and adults. And when you are with them, you feel safe, cause you know they won't let anyone hurt you. Cause you know, you can count on them and stuff. And if you get stolen away, they will always come get you no matter what, no matter how scary it is. Cause they are really brave and strong." Frowning Damian asks "And I'm not any of those things? And what if I saved people and didn't care about them, I did it for my reasons, would that make me a hero?" then he frowns a bit more deeply. "I can't believe I am having this conversation with an infant." He gets up to get the cookies and bring them back to the floor. "I'm not an infant, I'm six! And I know tooons of heroes! You have to care!" Lian then falls thoughtful. She pets the kitty one more time, "Sorry Little Wing," and then lifts the kitty up and sets her aside. She then gets up to her knees and with a bit of crawling, she soon is hugging Damian. "See, caring. It makes you feel warm inside." And pity Carrie wasn't here to take a photo. "Six is an infant," Damian argues, despite calling ageism on anyone who does not respect him as an adult. "And cartoons? You're getting this from cartoons? Tt. This is what I mean." Then she's hugging him and he scowls. "I let you play with my cat and eat cookies to avoid this," he grumbles and shoves her off of him. Lian flops on her bottom, and snorts, "See, not a hero. Batman gives waaaaay better hugs and makes me feel safe. You don't, you got work to do. But it's alright, I know allll about heroes, I can teach you!" Lian moves to stand up, "First, we need to get my ponies! Then, we can role play heroes. Come on! Little Wing can come too! Or we can bring the ponies up here." She forgot about the horses to teach Damian how to be a hero. Damian blinks "They're not ponies they're real-" then he understands. "Oh you mean your toys. No, that's alright. I am sure I will learn how to be a hero somewhere else." He looks over at her "And Carrie probably wants you to show you our horses now," at least he hopes so. "Ehhhh! Ponies!" Lian grins, "But we will play tonight! Before bed. I'll show you Bat Pony, he's the coolest of the cool." She then says, "Let's go find Carrie first!" Damian isn't off scott free, but he has gotten a postponement.